1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for a memory module, more specifically to a connector assembly on a main circuit board of a personal computer, which easily and securely holds a memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to upgrade frictions of a personal computer (PC), a main circuit board of the PC has many spare connectors, such as interface card bus connectors and memory module connectors. An operator can buy matched interface cards or memory modules by himself to insert into the connectors to upgrade the other functions or increase memory. Therefore, the connectors on the main circuit board have to provide an easy and secure means of inserting and holding memory modules.
Therefore, the present invention provides a connector assembly to fulfill the aforementioned requirements.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly that is easily operated and securely holds a memory module.